


Be My Baby

by bellafarella



Series: Posts from Tumblr [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ian's a student, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mickey just works, New York City, Not Beta Read, Smut, Teasing, Thanksgiving, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’ve been living with you for a while, since i’ve lost my flat, and you don’t have enough room for everyone when your family comes over for holidays, so I’m staying in your room with you and we’re pretending to date so they don’t find it odd’ au</p>
<p>‘We’ve been sharing a flat for a while but I don’t really know you, since you’re always busy working, always stressed, but you got fired recently so now you’re on the flat all the time and turns out you’re the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen, oh no’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on two posts found on tumblr (in the summary). 
> 
> It's past midnight now and I have my first day of classes tomorrow... wish me luck!  
> Hope you enjoy this ;P

Found [here](http://be-au-ties.tumblr.com/post/126819799916/beautiful-au) & [here](http://be-au-ties.tumblr.com/post/121534954304/beautiful-au)

* * *

 

 

Mickey loves living on his own. If you can technically call it that. He has a roommate, Ian, that he never sees. Mickey moved in a few months ago when he got evicted from his last apartment. He got too many complaints about letting in people who didn’t even live in the building and how was he supposed to know the guy was a burglar?

  
So there he was, living in New York City with another guy that he doesn’t know a thing about other than his name and that he goes to school during the day and works at night.

  
Mickey moved to New York after his father died and decided to get a fresh start. His sister, and best friend, Mandy, didn’t want to come with him since she had a boyfriend back in Chicago.

  
Anyway.

  
Mickey was spending his Friday night like he always does, with a movie on, a beer in one hand and a joint and/or cigarette in the other. Until his roommate showed up.  
Ian drops his bag to the ground and throws his jean jacket over the chair in their “dining room” before he makes his way to the living room. He plops down on the sofa next to Mickey and lets out an audible sigh.

  
Mickey looks over at his roommate and can’t help but admire his good looks. He doesn’t know anything about him but he knows he is hot as fuck and that he is gay as well. He only knows that from the sounds coming out of his bedroom on certain late nights.

  
“Hey,” Mickey says to him.

  
Ian looks over to Mickey and says, “Hey,” back. He looks back at the TV and then back at Mickey, “Am I bothering you? I could go to my room if-“

  
“Nah, don’t worry about it. Just watching some movie that was on when I turned the TV on,” Mickey says before taking a sip of his beer. “Want one?” Mickey offers.

  
“Yeah, but I’ll get it. You want another?” Ian says as he gets up.

  
“Sure, thanks,” Mickey says. He finishes off the rest of his beer and puts the empty bottle down. He looks back and catches Ian bending over into the fridge to get the beers that are at the bottom. Mickey’s thankful that he put them there.

  
Ian comes back and hands Mickey his new beer before joining him on the sofa again.

  
“What are you doing home anyway?” Mickey asks. “I mean, you’re never really here. Especially at this time.”

  
Ian eyes him up and down before looking directly into his eyes. He says, “I got fired from my job so I’ll be home a lot more now. After classes anyway, until I find a new job.”

  
Mickey nods his head. Ian says, “Not going out tonight?”

  
Mickey snorts and Ian smiles at him. Mickey says, “Nah, man.”

  
“That all you gonna give me?” Ian asks with a small smirk.

  
“Like you’ve given me any more,” Mickey shoots back.

  
“Fair enough. So what do you wanna know?” Ian asks sitting up straight and facing Mickey.  
  
They spend the whole night talking into the early morning. Mickey never knew he could enjoy actually talking to someone so much. Ian Gallagher went from his roommate he barely knew to his roommate who’s probably the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. Fuck.

* * *

  
Weeks and weeks go by and Mickey and Ian have become extremely close. Almost like best friends.

  
Ian goes to classes three times a week (Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday) and Mickey goes to work four times a week (Monday to Thursday). Ian didn’t find a job until recently (good thing he had a lot of money saved up to help Mickey pay for rent in these last couple months).

  
Ian got himself a new job at a bookstore not too far from the apartment, where he works Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday’s, leaving his Sunday’s completely free.

  
Their Sunday’s have now become a routine to watch movies all day and either drink or get high or both.

* * *

  
Thanksgiving weekend was fast approaching and Mickey was definitely not for it. He never celebrated holiday’s back home. What was there to be thankful for? For being so in the closet he could see Narnia? For his abusive, alcoholic, drug addict father who used him and his sister as punching bags or worse? For his shit for brains brothers who haven’t contacted him since he moved?

  
Nah, Mickey wasn’t the thankful type. Though, he was getting more into it just seeing Ian be so festive.  
  
“Mick, my family’s coming over for Thanksgiving. Is that okay?” Ian asks as they walk back into their apartment from grocery shopping.

  
“Uh, yeah, I guess so. You’re a lot though, do we even have enough room? Cause I can go somewhere else,” Mickey offers, feeling a bit weird.

  
“What?! No, no, you’re not going anywhere. This is your home too and we’ll just figure it out,” Ian says giving him a warm smile. A smile Mickey’s begin to really love.

  
“Okay,” Mickey nods. He puts things away and watches as Ian moves so easily around him to put other things away.

  
  
Later that night they’re sitting on the sofa and watching some shitty chick flick since it was the only thing on TV.

  
Ian’s laying down with his legs in Mickey’s lap. At first Mickey smacked him away but when Ian put them right back on him he let him be.

  
Ian looks at Mickey and watches as he idly rubs soothing circles into his calves. They’re both in sweatpants (Ian’s a little tighter than Mickey’s) so he feels the motions of Mickey’s fingers on his leg.

  
He smiles at him and taps him with his foot to get his attention. Mickey looks to him and Ian says, “For next weekend when my family comes. I was thinking you could stay with me in my room or we go in your room, and I can put my sisters in the other bedroom, two of my brothers on this pull-out sofa, and the other one can take the recliner.”

  
Mickey eyes Ian intently. “Stay with you in your room?”

  
“Or yours. If you don’t want my sisters in your bed…” Ian trails off.

  
Mickey’s thought about it countless times. How could he not? Ian’s so fucking adorable, he’s an amazing friend and person, and just so great to be around. It doesn’t help that he finds him incredibly sexy and wants to lick his abs all fucking day long. He clears his throat and says, “Uh, yeah, sure. Whatever.”

  
Ian grins at him and taps him with his foot again. “Acting like you don’t want this. I see right through you, Milkovich.”

  
Mickey laughs. “Fuck off, Gallagher, you don’t know shit.”

  
“Mhm, whatever you say,” Ian says with a smirk.

  
Mickey rolls his eyes before looking back to the TV but he can’t help the smile taking over his face, and he sees Ian smiling as well from his peripheral.

* * *

  
“Happy Thanksgiving!” The Gallagher clan yell as Ian opens the door to them.

  
“Hey! Happy Thanksgiving,” Ian says back just as enthusiastically, moving aside to let them all in before closing the door. He hugs each one of them before he turns to Mickey to introduce everyone.

  
“Mickey, these are my sisters, Fiona and Debbie, and my brothers, Lip, Carl, and Liam,” He started as he pointed to each family member. “Guys, this is Mickey.”

  
Fiona comes closer to Mickey before taking him into his arms and saying, “It’s so nice to meet you, Mickey. Ian always talks about his boyfriend when he calls us.”

  
Mickey stiffens even more in her embrace. Ian’s what??

  
Mickey clears his throat and she lets him go. He gives her a tight smile before turning to Ian, “Can I talk to you in private?”

  
Ian says, “Yeah, I’ll just show everyone where they’ll stay. I’ll meet you in the bedroom?”

  
Mickey nods his head and goes to Ian’s bedroom. Mickey told him earlier he didn’t give a shit if they stayed in his room since it was only for a couple nights.

  
Ian tells his sisters they’ll be staying in the “spare bedroom” and his brothers in the living room before going into his room and closing the door behind him.

  
Mickey’s standing near the bed. Ian says, “I’m sorry I told them you’re my boyfriend but I just thought it would be easier. I didn’t know if they’d find it weird or not if I said that ‘my roommate was gonna sleep with me while you’re here’. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for them or me to spring this on you.”

  
Mickey sighs. “It’s fine, just- you could have fucking warned me earlier.”

  
“I know, I should have. Sorry,” Ian says again.

  
“Quit fucking apologizing and let’s get back out there before they think we’re fucking in here or something,” Mickey says with an easy smile.

  
Ian laughs and nudges Mickey as they walk out of the bedroom.

 

  
The day is spent prepping for tomorrow’s feast. Well, the girls day is, and somewhat Ian’s.

  
Mickey spends the day drinking beer and watching TV or playing video games with Ian’s brothers. Mainly the younger one, Carl. Liam’s too little and just spends the day colouring, playing some games with them, or napping. And Lip, well, Mickey doesn’t like him already so he ignores him as much as possible. At some point he goes out anyway saying he has a couple friends in the city and will be back before dinner.  
  
Ian had made a dinner for that night the day before knowing they wouldn’t have time today to make anything. So they all sat at their crappy dining table as they ate and talked over each other.

  
Ian told Mickey to sit next to him so Mickey was grateful for that even if it was to pretend they were a couple.

  
Any questions his siblings had about their relationship Ian answered easily letting Mickey sit back and stay quiet.

  
  
They were almost done dinner when Debbie asked them how long they’ve officially been a couple.

  
Ian puts his arm behind Mickey’s shoulders and a hand on the back of his neck tentatively. Mickey tries not to stiffen and he actually relaxes into the touch when Ian rubs the back of his neck and head. “Hmm, about three months or so I think,” Ian says looking at him.

  
“Mhm,” Mickey hums more to the feel of Ian’s big hand rubbing his neck than what he actually said.

  
“So cute,” Debbie says before the conversation changes to something else.

  
Ian removes his hand from Mickey’s neck and Mickey looks at him. He says lowly, “Keep doing that.”

  
Ian’s not smiling. He’s looking at Mickey like he’s never really looked at him before. There’s something else in the way he’s looking at him but Mickey doesn’t know what. Ian puts his hand back and continues to rub Mickey’s neck and head.

 

  
After dinner everyone’s piling themselves into the living room to have a “Gallagher movie night” as they put it.

  
Ian and Mickey were stuck making the popcorn as they all claimed spots in the living room and tried to decide on the movies they had and the ones they brought with them.

  
As the second bag of popcorn is finally all popped, Mickey takes it out and hands it to Ian to add to another bowl as he puts in one last bag.

  
Mickey’s watching the popcorn bag move in circles in the microwave and start to make popping sounds. Ian moves in closer to him and Mickey can feel it.

  
He feels Ian come up right behind him and put a hand on his hip above the waistline of his jeans, and another up his spine and neck. He rubs his neck like he did at dinner and Mickey visibly relaxes into the touch, even moving backward a bit into Ian.

  
Ian pulls Mickey up against him and moves the hand that was on his hip to his stomach, holding him in place.

  
Mickey’s head is now laying back onto Ian’s shoulder and Ian’s about to say something but the beeping of the microwave stops him and jolts Mickey out of his embrace.

  
He opens the microwave, takes the bag out and dumps the contents into another bowl before taking it with him to the living room.

  
Ian sighs and grabs the other two bowls and follows Mickey to the living room. He hands one bowl to Lip, Debbie, and Liam who are all on the sofa. And the other to Carl who’s on the floor near the arm chair that Fiona’s sitting in.

  
The only seat left is the recliner chair where Mickey’s standing near it awkwardly. Ian laughs and sits down in the seat pulling Mickey onto his lap. Mickey didn’t have time to think before he was being pulled onto Ian’s lap with him.

  
He adjusts himself more comfortably so his ass isn’t directly on Ian’s dick, and he puts the popcorn next to him for them to enjoy.

  
  
Halfway through ‘Home Alone’ (Debbie’s choice), Ian grabs the throw cover that’s behind his back on the recliner, which jolts Mickey a bit.

  
Mickey turns to look at him and Ian whispers, “I just want the blanket, sorry.”

  
“’S fine,” Mickey whispers back and moves a bit so Ian could move to take the blanket and put it over them.

  
Once the blanket is over them, Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s waist and pulls him in closer.

  
Mickey gives him a look over his shoulder and Ian grins, “Just trying to get comfortable,” He whispers.

  
Mickey rolls his eyes and could feel more than hear Ian’s chuckle. He decides to just give into it. This is a guy that he actually really likes so why not just act on it.  
He settles back into Ian’s chest and rests his head on his shoulder. Ian keeps his hold around his waist as Mickey places his hands over his.

  
  
Mickey’s being woken by Ian’s soft touches and his voice in his ear. “Mick, c’mon let’s go to bed.”

  
Mickey rubs at his eyes before opening them. He fell asleep on Ian’s lap in the middle of Gallagher movie night. He looks around and sees Lip and Carl playing a video game cross-legged on the sofa that’s now their bed all made up, and little Liam asleep with his head on Carl’s leg. Fiona and Debbie must already be in his bed asleep.

  
Mickey gets up off of Ian’s lap and Ian gets up as well. They walk towards Ian’s room, Ian telling his brothers ‘goodnight’ on his way.

  
Mickey stops before going in and says, “Bathroom,” before going off. Ian chuckles before heading into his room.

  
Mickey goes to the washroom and relieves himself, brushes his teeth, and splashes a bit of water on his face to snap out of it. He heads out and is met in the hallway with Ian in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Ian goes into the now empty bathroom and Mickey goes into the bedroom.

  
Mickey takes off the grey long-sleeved shirt he had on and puts on an old Metallica t-shirt he’s had for years. He just took off his jeans when Ian walks into the room and closes the door behind him.

  
Ian looks him up and down as he makes his way to his bed. Before getting in he takes off his sweatpants. Getting into bed in his boxers and green tank top. He looks at Mickey expectantly, “You getting in or what?”

  
Forget pants. Mickey gets into bed with Ian in his boxers too. He’s sitting on the side not occupied by Ian as Ian lays on his side, propped up by his elbow, looking at him.

  
“Fuck it,” Mickey mumbles before he pushes Ian down and climbs onto his lap.

  
Ian sits up straight the second Mickey’s straddling his lap and meets him for an intense kiss. Mickey’s hands are in Ian’s red hair pulling him in closer as Ian’s hands are on Mickey’s hips pulling him down into him.

  
Ian breaks the kiss first to moan out, “Oh fuck, Mick,” as Mickey moves his lips down to Ian’s neck.

  
“Mmm,” Mickey moans against Ian’s neck, sucking a dark, red mark into his pale skin.

  
Ian lifts Mickey’s shirt over his head when he stops to look at him in the eyes. Mickey does the same to Ian. They’re left in just their thin boxers doing nothing to conceal how they’re feeling right now.

  
Ian says, “You’re so hot, Mickey. Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long.”

  
“Me too,” Mickey says looking at him.

  
Ian smiles before kissing him hard once again. Their all tongue and teeth, scratching, biting. Losing themselves in each other.

  
Ian flips them so that he’s on top of Mickey now. They shed the last piece of clothing between them before going right back at it.

  
Ian reaches into his bedside table for the lube and condoms he leaves in there. He tosses them to the bed before he’s kissing Mickey again then moving down his body with wet, open mouthed kisses.

  
He stops at Mickey’s hipbone, sucking a mark into his pale skin like he did to his neck. Mickey can’t help but jerk up, wanting Ian’s mouth to be a bit more south of where it is.

  
Ian goes lower and does exactly what Mickey’s been wanting. He takes him completely into his mouth as he sucks him deep. He pulls him out completely before licking up and down, swirling the head with his tongue before taking him all into his mouth again.

  
He continues the motion as he pops the cap off of the lube and puts some on his fingers.

  
Mickey props his feet up on the mattress and Ian brings a finger to his hole, circling it gently, waiting for him to relax before inserting his finger. He thrusts his finger in and out.

  
“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey moans out, grip tight in Ian’s hair.

  
Ian moans around Mickey in his mouth making Mickey just moan that much louder, but not too loud to wake his siblings.

  
Ian inserts another finger and begins to scissor him open. “I’m good, Ian. Shit, just get in me,” Mickey moans.

  
Ian pulls his fingers out and lets him go from his mouth before hovering over him. He kisses him deeply, he can taste a bit of his precum on Ian’s tongue.

  
Ian rolls the condom over his hard shaft and lining himself up before looking down at Mickey. He lowers himself a bit on top of him so their chests are touching. He says in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard just like I’ve been imagining it since you moved in.”

  
Mickey moans out loud but is cut off with Ian’s hand on his mouth as Ian slams into him hard. Mickey arches his back as Ian pulls out almost all the way and slams back into him.

  
Ian removes his hand from his mouth and says, “I want to hear you but I don’t want my whole family to also.”

  
Mickey nods his head as he bites his bottom lip. He looks into Ian’s eyes as Ian pulls out again to slam back into him. Ian continues his torturous pace, slowing down here and there, making it that much the sweetest sin.

  
“Ian, fuck, I’m so close,” Mickey moans out as he scratches his nails down Ian’s back again.

  
Ian wraps a hand around Mickey and strokes him to the pace they’ve set up. Mickey meeting every single one of Ian’s thrusts.

  
Mickey clenches down around Ian as he comes hard into Ian’s fist and a bit onto his chest as Ian lowers himself to catch Mickey’s moans in his mouth. Ian right there with him comes hard deep within him.

  
They’re panting into each other’s mouths before Ian collapses on top of Mickey.

  
Mickey holds Ian to him before Ian’s lifting himself up and off of him. He ties the condom off, puts it in a kleenex and tosses it to the side. He cleans them both off before laying back down next to Mickey.

  
He lays on his side facing Mickey who’s laying on his back. He turns his head and looks at Ian. Ian says, “That was good.”

  
“Ha yeah,” Mickey agrees with a small smile.

  
Ian grins at him. He pokes Mickey’s side and says, “C’mon.”

  
Mickey rolls his eyes and moves to lay facing him as well, which makes Ian smile even wider. Ian says, “I meant everything I said before, you know? I’ve wanted this since we met and you moved in. But since we never saw each other I couldn’t just go for it. Then I got fired and things just became so much more with us. You’re my best friend, Mick, and I really like you.”

  
Mickey takes in Ian’s worried face. He caresses the side of Ian’s face before bringing him closer to him and kissing him softly on the lips. Ian kisses him back just as sweetly. Mickey pulls back slightly and says, “I really like you too, Ian.”

  
Ian grins at him before kissing him again. He says, “So are we real boyfriends now?”

  
Mickey laughs. He says, “I’d like to be if you do.”

  
“I definitely do,” Ian says with Mickey’s favourite smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
